The field of fully-autonomous and/or semi-autonomous robots is a growing field of innovation. Robots are being used for many purposes including warehouse inventory operations, household vacuuming robots, hospital delivery robots, sanitation robots, and military or defense applications. With advancements in autonomous robot technology, new uses for autonomous robots are becoming possible.
Peer-to-peer purchases tend to happen in-person due to the nature of this type of commerce. For example, one factor is that the buyer would want to spend some time inspecting the products, leading to a high rate of not accepting the products in this type of sales. With the inspection time and high rate of return, it is not efficient to utilize a courier service to deliver goods for peer-to-peer purchases.
Most of peer-to-peer commerce occurs with the use of electronic channels such as Craigslist® or Facebook® Marketplace as a way to facilitate product listings. Even so, most times, the buyer and seller will still meet in person to inspect the product(s) and exchange cash. Accordingly, there is interest in developing technologies for improving peer-to-peer marketplace transactions.